The present invention relates to a display mount apparatus and a method of making a display mount apparatus using a web of polymer binding material around a mounting board and calendar pad or the like, which polymer material may be transparent and have imprinting thereon.
A wide variety of display mounts for displaying calendars and the like have been provided through sales to the public and through various companies as part of the company's advertising. Typically, these display mounts are made of paperboard, metal, or plastic, which has a plurality of calendar leaves attached thereto by staples, stitches, polymer tape, or are placed in pockets on the display mount. The display may be provided with some means for supporting the display, such as having a rear hinged panel and a tongue connecting one panel to the other to hold the panels in position. These prior type displays are frequently provided free by companies to their customers and potential customers with their advertising material printed on the display mount.
The present invention is directed towards a calendar display which may contain conventional advertising material thereon, but which may have a calendar pad mounted with a slim polymer banding strip therearound to support the calendar to the display pad and also to a slim transparent polymer bands having imprinting thereon, which may be moved to indicate days on the calendar.
Typical display mounts for calendar pads and the like may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,706 for a display mount having a well in the face thereof for displaying material such as calendar pads and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,410 and 3,079,715 for an improved display mount structure and improved method for forming the display windows and display wells and display mount structures. In addition, my prior patents on display and photo mounts can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,582; U.S. Pat. No. 3,068,139; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,720, which includes my patent on an aluminum hinge which allows a supporting prop or other display mount supports to be mounted with a flexible hinged panel which stays in place without the use of interconnecting tongues. Additional display mounts may be seen in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,683 for a method of making a display mount; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,883 for a display mount; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,906 for a display mount and method; U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,733 for a display mount with protected thermometer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,643 for a method of making a hinged display mount; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,935 for a display book apparatus; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,123 for a display mount and method.
The present invention has the aim of an improved method for making a display mount without using the common stapling of a calendar pad to the display mount by the use of a slightly resilient transparent polymer band tightly binding the display mount and some of the pages of the calendar pad, or alternatively, loosely binding the calendar pad and display mount with a band having imprinting thereon allowing the band to slide for marking positions on the display calendar. This binding is especially useful in calendar page binding where the back panel can be preprinted with an ad of the advertiser, placing most pages at a point below the bottom edge of the band location and at least one page under and above the top edge of the narrow binding and then binding the calendar pad to the back panel. If the binding is attached before insertion of the gummed edge calendar pad, the top page or pages of the calendar pad are above the top edge of the band binding and the other pages under the binding, so that when the top pages are folded over the other pages the edge of the bound edge pages coincide with the top edge of the binding, thus securely holding the underlying and top page of the calendar pad in position with the top page being outside the binding for complete viewing of all printed indicia on this page and permitting writing on the entire front surface of the exposed top page. Thus there are no exposed staples, as with most calendars, and backing where they are stapled to the backing and where each month page when removed is discarded. This binding with a calendar pad is substantially as fast as stapling a calendar pad to a backing board.